The Mortal Drabbles
by DesiringPirates
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one shots, based on The Mortal Instruments. Rated M just to be safe!
1. I Love You But You Can't Hear Me Rated K

Title: I love you, but you can't hear me.

Rating: G

Author: desiringpirates

Pairing: Lucian (Luke)/Jocelyn

Summary: Lucian tells Jocelyn how he really feels, only she can't hear him.

A/N: Wow! I never thought I would write fanfiction based on The Mortal Instruments (by Cassandra Clare), but I just finished City of Ashes and it seems to be pouring out of me!! I will write more in the future!! :D

P.S- If you have not yet read the books, WHY NOT?!?!?

Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns her characters, but she use to write fanfiction, so I don't think she would care if I stole them for a little bit and played. Not making money off of this, no one would buy it (XD).

**I LOVE YOU , BUT YOU CAN'T HEAR ME**

After dropping Clary off at the Institute, Luke drove a couple of blocks up and got back on the bridge, heading towards the Beth Israel Hospital. His psuedo-daughter's words were still ringing in his ears.

_"Besides, don't you hate it? Not ever saying how you really feel?"_

He sighed. Clary did not understand, she was not old enough to fully understand. She can daydream about a perfect love, where two people were open and honest, and nothing would ever go wrong. She still had time left. She was young.

_I was sixteen when I realized I was in love with Jocelyn. _Luke shook his head, and opted for complete silence. No noise, inside or out. Just concentrating on driving and breathing.

Soon, he was at the familiar hospital, walking down the pristine hallway with its white walls and muted gray floor. He smiled politely at random nurses, not particularly caring about them. He made a small detour and got a cup of waxy sludge-coffee, and cringed at the first bitter sip.

He made his way to Jocelyn's room, and sighed before he went in. He felt tension knot into his shoulders, and ignored it.

"Hey Jo." Luke used the nick-name she hated, hoping it would rile her up. It didn't. He sat down in the old lumpy green chair. "Clary will be by later, she just went to see Jace- Johnathan, for a moment."

Jocelyn's heart monitor beeped at him, comforting him.

"I need you to wake up today, Jocelyn. Clary really needs you, it's not fair to her that you went to sleep." Putting down his cup of coffee, he reached over and held her hand. It felt cool in his.

I love you, but you can't hear me.

Luke did not know how long he sat there, holding her hand and simply staring at her. It wasn't until he heard movement at the door that he looked up, and saw Clary.

"Luke?" she looked uncertain, but hope was in her eyes. "Someone is here. Someone who says she can help Mom."

A tall, dark wispy woman walked through the doorway.

"Madeleine..." Luke breathed out, confused and relieved.


	2. Stephen Rated K

Title: Stephen

Rating: G

Fandom: The Mortal Instruments

Pairings/Characters: Imogen, Stephen

Disclaimer: CC owns them, I do not.

Summary: In her final moment, the Inquisitor remembers her long lost, beloved son.

**STEPHEN**

She felt pain in her chest before the large talon sunk deep into it. It spread through her, tightening her muscles, making her feel like she had too little skin stretched over too much bone.

The second the viperous dagger pierced her skin, a hot flood of poison entered her blood stream. She felt it course through her, making her pant and sweat. Imogen knew that if the stab didn't kill her, the poison would.

The talon dug in deeper and went through her backside. Quick death it was, then. Imogen cursed herself; she wanted to die painfully, to have the Angels punish her for her sins. There was a voice yelling at her, and bleary-eyed, she turned her head and saw an unfocused image of a boy. A tall boy, with blonde- no, dark hair...

"_Stephen_." she muttered. The boy moved closer. "I'm sorry. Valentine... trick..."

"What? the boy asked, but it was too late.

Imogen had gone to be with her beloved son.


	3. Only Siblings, Nothing More Rated K

Title: Just siblings, nothing more

Rating:

Summary: Clary has to keep reminding herself that her and Jace are just siblings, nothing more, nothing could ever be more.

A/N: A request from kaityb! Hope you like it!

**JUST SIBLINGS, NOTHING MORE**

Her heart started to beat fast when Jace walked out of the elevator and into the hallway.

Clary was currently waiting for Isabelle to finish in the bathroom, so they could go out to eat. So when the beautiful blonde boy walked into the hall and glanced up at her, Clary sagged against the wall and tried to appear invisible. She knew she would be unsuccessful, and was proven right when Jace walked up to her.

"Hello, Clary." he politely greeted, but did not smile.

"He- hey, Jace. How are you?"

"Very well, considering that our father is a murderous lunatic, our mother won't wake up, and half the council believes that I am in cahoots with Valentine." Jace could not help but be a bit sarcastic, it was in his nature.

"Oh." Clary frowned, and shot a glance at the bathroom door. "I was just waiting for Issy. We are going to the new Japanese restruant just a few blocks down, want to come?"

Even as she said it, she wish she could take it back. She did not want Jace to come. She was still not over that day when he told her that he would only be a brother to her, and nothing more. To be so close around him, even in public, would be uncomfortable and would most probally end in angst-y tears.

Jace seemed to get the idea, as if he peeked into Clary's head and saw her thoughts. "I actually have to go to the library. Practice my new jumping skills." It was a lame excuse, but it worked for both of them.

"Okay. Have fun?" Clary ended nervously, and watched as Jace walked down the hall and into the library.

She sighed. _We are only siblings, nothing more. Damn it, we are only siblings, and nothing more! _But yet, her heart felt like it was torn in two as she watched her brother walk down the hall.


End file.
